The present invention relates to communication systems and more particularly to a covert communication system.
The term "covert communication system" means a communication system that prevents unauthorized detection of the communication traffic. Basically, it is desired to employ an extensive bandwidth to improve a signal to noise ratio. The use of wide bandwidth to enhance signal to noise ration is not new. Frequency modulation was first used in 1936 to enhance the signal to noise ratio level against man-made noise environment. Many systems in the past, such as the pulsed FM system and spread spectrum systems, have used wide bandwidth with significant power reduction for both radar and communication transmission.
The military and any other agency or commercial endeavor that requires confidential transmission of data require low probability of intercept, low probability of exploiting and low probability of jamming.